rtypefandomcom-20200213-history
R-Type Command
R-Type Command marks a significant departure from the series, even more so than R-Type Leo. Though R-Type has always been regarded as a more technical 'thinking man's shooter' than the standard twitch-reflex shmups, this title takes that mentality and sprints with it. R-Type Command follows a hex-grid, turn-based game engine not unlike a tactical board game, and aficionados of such pastimes may feel more at home with this system than most hardcore R-Type players. R-Type Command uses many of the ships, Wave Cannons, and Forces introduced in R-Type Final, though many of the model numbers are different. Throughout the campaign, the admiral will collect resources to increase their fleet size, which is limited by the relatively low number of available pilots. . Story R-Type Command puts the player in the role of a fleet admiral during one of the many campaigns of against the Bydo. There is also a Bydo campaign, and those who've explored the alternate endings of R-Type Final may recognize the transition between the two campaigns. The story is told by way of captain's logs and battle reports. Humanity As previously noted, R-Type Command hosts many of the vessels seen in R-Type Final but with different model numbers. Battleships Battleships consist of multiple components and use Hit Points as a damage meter. The ship can only be destroyed by directly damaging the body. The admiral must have at least one battleship in every skirmish. * UFCS-05 Jormungandr * UFDD-02 Nidhoggr * UFBS-010 Heimdall * UFBS-011 Tyr * UFHC-007 Vanargand * UFHC-008 Garum * UFWS-004 Egil Fighters Most fighters group in squads in 5, except for the OF-1. As the squad's numbers dwindle, so does the overall effectiveness of the squad. * Rwf-9A Arrowhead. * Rwf-9Abk Arrowhead. * Rwf-9Ac Warhead. * Rwf-9D Shooting Star. * Rwf-9DH Grace Note. * RXwf-10 Albatros. * Rsf-9Sk1 Principalities. * Rwf-13A Cerberus. * Rwf-13B Charon. * BXwf-T Dantarion. * Rw-11A Future World. * R-11S Tropical Angel. * OF-1 Daedalus. * R-9B1 Strider. * R-E1 Midnight Eye. Support Craft Support craft also use the Hit Point system. They are invaluable for repairing and resupplying the fleet in the middle of battle, and can also retrieve resources for use in constructing new ships. * TP-02C POW Armor. * TP-02 Frogman. * Rr2o-3 Construction Machine. * Rr2o-3-2 Construction Machine. Other * TL-2A Achilleus. * TL-2A2 Neoptolemos. * TL-2B Herakles. * TL-2B2 Hyllus. * TL2AT Patrocross. Forces R-Type Command's Forces differ in many ways from the other games in the series, but the most glaring change is that they are no longer invincible. They function as a separate unit when detached. An attached force does not get a turn, instead altering the weapons of its counterpart ship. * FA Standard Force. * F-Ac Standard Force C. * F-D Defensive Force. * F-X Tentacle Force. * F-SkFr Fire Force. * A-ANC Anchor Force. * F-R13B Anchor Force +. * F-BXT Life Force. Armaments Each unit stocks a predetermined amount of ammo for each weapon, which can be replenished by docking in a battleship or station, or by a support craft.